Your Guardian Angel Your Assasin
by Ayu Kiyusuki
Summary: An assain and an ice skater...Bestfriends? Obiviouslly in love? definetly... But what would happen if Natsume was detined to kill the girl he really likes? NXM and a bit of HXR
1. The Promise

Hehehe first fanfic that i alone made... reviews please...

Chapter 1

It's a bright sunny day at Alice Academy birds are chirping, flowers are blooming, especially the sakura trees. But under one significant Sakura tree sat two best friends. Natsume Hyuuga's crimson eyes looked at his companion a beautiful brunette who was busily picking some sakura blossoms of the sakura tree.

"hey idiot what are you doing?" he asked still reading his manga( prince of tennis)

" First of all I AM NOT AN IDIOT!! Secondly um.. uh.. nevermind" Mikan shouted while standing up.

"Why so angry polka?"

"Hentai… Anyway here" she gave Natsume three blossoms of the sakura tree.

"What's this for?"

"Well it's to signify that this I OUR sakura tree…. The tree that would keep our memories of one another…" She sat down near him hugging her knees. suddenly she began to cry

"Hn... what sup Polka... why are you crying? I thought you never cry."

"Idiot people cry..."

Natsume can't resist to comfort his best friend. "Don't cry... I'll promise to protect you trough it all. I'll protect you even if saving you sends me to heaven."

"Really..."

Mikan then hugged the young raven haired boy ( which was in a state of shock). She dug her head into his chest and said" I'll always be beside you, wiping all your tears away , being your best friend. I'll smile when you smile and feel all the pains you do, and if you cry a single tear, I promise I'll cry too."

"For an idiot that was quite poetic"

"You promise to protect me right even if someone might assassinate me?" Mikan asked idiotically.

"OFCOURSE"

Natsume then remembered something very dark a dark commitment to be an ASSASIN of the Hyuuga clan.

Please... review…


	2. Start of Kuroneko

Chapter 1

Chapter 2: **The start of Kuroneko**

_In Natsume's room:_

_An assassin…assassinate… to kill… blood…_ these words continued to revolve around Natsume's head. Then something dark … a dark memory of the past flashbacked to him.

_Flashback_

"Natsume happy birthday!" Youchi Natsume's adorable little brother said waking the sleeping raven boy.

"Tch…"

Natsume's mom entered smiling at him "Come on Natsume you could at least say thank you"

"Whatever"

"Natsume congratulations your 13 now and of the right age to become like me… An ASSASIN… anyways the ceremony will start at exactly 12 midnight… so make sure to be there or else… I might kill you" Natsume's dad said with a serious face.

_At the ceremony_

"Natsume Hyuuga you are now at the right age 13 yrs. Old to be exact. The true age of an assassin to become one, it is the number of darkness… the number of a true assassin you are now ready to become one of us... to become the assassin of the Hyuuga clan" the elder one said

"Accept it or you will be considered a traitor and you are to be thrown into a bloody furnace" His who was one of the head of the clan.

"Tch… whatever" was Natsume's answer but for them it was a yes.

"Then welcome to the club Natsume Hyuuga or should I say… Kuroneko" Persona, Natsume's cousin said. He was in charge on the missions of the assassins and he too was an assassin.

_End of flashback_

Suddenly a blossom of the Sakura Tree appeared in front of him


	3. THe Unexpected Mission

**/^ ^\**

**=( T_T)=**

_**Ayu's Kuroneko**_

_**Woots!!! At long last I was able to update this Fic. I am really sorry for not being able to update ASAP because of these following reasons:**_

_**1. My studies, okay I'm not saying that I failed or something but I just havein order to pass for the next year level since our has a much higher level of education especially in math, science, and English.**_

_**2.I was a bit focusing on my other story which is entitled as Unexpected.**_

_**3.I had other personal matters to attend to.**_

_**NOTE: I've changed my pen Ayu Kiyusuki to Crimsontangerine14. So I guess I have to get use to that pen name..**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**(o_0)**_

_**(-_-")**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its awesome characters.**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**(o_0)**_

_**(-_-")**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Mission**_

An assassin's purpose of walking on this earth was to cease lives. His very pathway was leading certain people to the gateway of death and eternal slumber. Blood was like his foot prints leaving traces which made it evident that he was there. Darkness was one of the walls that envelopes his body and consuming up all the light. Silence was the melody that is forever being played in his life. An assassin must never fall irrevocably in love for it may weaken him and it will be just a burden on his shoulder. But what if his heart failed to close its doors and he became utterly, madly, deeply in love. But an assassin was built and trained to take away lives and bring forth bloodshed to those innocent or not. He was the key to a great pandemonium to those lives which he has murdered. An assassin has no conscience and further more an assassin has no heart.

This is what our infamous Natsume Hyuuga has been pondering on. His family are assassins, he was an assassin and with that he must do his very best never to fall in love ad become vulnerable in order not to bring forth shame to his clan, the infamous Hyuuga clan. But love cant be helped and so it made its way to our dear Kuroneko who was now reminiscing on a certain brunette.

A knock interrupted him. "Natsume – sama , sorry for the interruption but your father wants to talk to you in his office."

He quietly jumped out of his crimson bed. He fixed himself in order to look presentable or else his dad would rant on him about being well groomed and stuff and take note it's boring. And with the thought of that he raked his raven and muttered "Dad sometimes acts like a BAKA."

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I headed to his study room/ office, which was filled with books, stacks of documents and other boring stuff. Located at the center was a huge desk. Dad never allowed any one to enter his study room/ office without permission from him. Yup I know his strict and then again he acts like a seven year old kid. I knocked at his huge which apparently made of mahogany.

"Come in " was the reply. I saw my dad facing the window with a serious look. Me and my dad didn't look the same, I hate to admit it but I look more like my mom. But one thing was definitely common among all of us in the Hyuuga clan we had bloody crimson orbs and alluring raven hair.

"The elders have decided to pick you" he stated with a shy grin.

"Chose me for what?"

"You have surprisingly possessed amazing and tremendous abilities that even exceeds the capabilities of great assassins that are of your age and older. And as the ancient books says we must choose the strongest and wisest among our clan. That Day is getting near. " my dad explained proudly

"Hn.." Okay what's the big deal here I don't get it

My dad sighed "You better brush up on your history. The Hyuuga clan and the Sakura clan have long been rivals. The rivalry started when the beloved princess Ayu of the Sakura Clan fell in love with your highness Natsuke Hyuuga. But then fate played a trick on them the young prince was destined to marry the princess of the Koizumi Clan and if he was to cancel the engagement his head shall be severed from his neck. But their hearts yearned for each other and kept their love burning, and so they decided to die in each others arms. But the elders of both clans misunderstood the sudden death of their beloved highnesses and blamed one another for the death of the two royalties. And so a cursed was made and the only way to cease the said curse was that the blood and flesh of a Sakura maiden be burned by the crimson flame of a lad from the Hyuuga clan then both clans will cease to be mortal enemies and become one. Many generations have tried and failed causing both their lives to be taken away. Isn't that a tragic story? " My dad was what the heck weeping damn him. He turned into an idiot again.

" NO!! BAKA!!! Hurry what is it already? We haven't got all day you know." I glared daggers at him.

" the chosen maiden is the Japanese mafia, a famous ice skater and I am sorry to say your best friend, Miss Mikan Sakura. Poor Mi- chan." He was crying water fall tears. "You know what to do next" He added in a sad tone

I almost punched the shelf next to where I was standing. Why must it have to be her, why must it have to be the girl I love, the only girl that could make my heart move and make it tremble.

"N….Natsume C….clam….D…down…" My dad said he was now trembling even though he was a great assassin with the highest rank it seems like he's scared of me whenever I get angry.

" I just need to get some fresh air" I left the room through the window and arrived at my destination the sakura tree. I was ordered to kill Mikan the girl I love , the girl which is my best friend, The girl whom I considered my life. What shoul I do?

* * *

**/^ ^\**

**=( 0_o)=**

**Ayu's Kuroneko**

_**Please review I hope you liked it…**_

**_I'll ask you one simple quetion_**

**_"What do you think will our Infamous Natsume Hyuuga do next?"_**

_**Take care always…. **_

_**With lots of love **_

_**Crimson Tangerine14… (I'll get use to that soon)**_


End file.
